Breaking Angel Wings
by TwistOfFaith-X
Summary: He didn't sign on for this. This wasn't a part of his contract. And he waas sure no one else was forced to suffer this abuse. So why him? M/M, Non-con, Abuse.


**Author's Note: ****Not written anything for a while so I'm a little rusty. Be nice  
><span>Warning:<span> Non-Con, abuse.**

* * *

><p>Nails dragged down his back, drawing a sharp yelp from his lips. The hand clawed higher, fingers fisting in his hair, yanking down. Lips captured his own as they yawned open in a silent scream. This wasn't what he had signed up for, wasn't in his contract. All thoughts were blasted from his head as Vince slammed into him again, harder than before, and a desperate, pain fuelled scream filled the air. The scream turned into a yelp as the older man's hand crashed down onto the Superstar's tanned ass, the sound of repeated spanking, coupled with the sobbing and begging of the young man filling the room.<p>

The thrusts grew more and more frantic, and Vince's fingers dug deeper into the Superstar's sides as he approached climax, reaching his end with a violent thrust and a loud grunt. Pulling out, the boss wiped himself off on a t-shirt before throwing a pile of clothes at the whimpering Superstar on the bed.

"Get dressed and get out Gabriel. I've got work to do."

Grabbing at the clothes thrown at him, Justin Gabriel limped to the bathroom, blood seeping from the scratch wounds on his back, and a mixture of cum and blood oozing from his abused hole and tainting the insides of his thighs.

Giving the younger man five minutes to sort himself out, Vince lost his patience and barged into the bathroom, where he found Justin attempting to clean himself up with a damp wash cloth. Sneaking up behind him, the Chairman caressed the bare backside of the trembling star, letting his hands rest on the quickly bruising hand prints the spanking had left.

Gripping the younger man by the hair, McMahon dragged him across the bathroom, his crippling hold keeping the wriggling, struggling younger man in pace with him as he crossed the suite to the door. With one hand fisted into the South African's hair, and another holding the door handle, Vince pulled Gabriel up to face him, their noses mere inches apart.

"I told you to GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" Yanking the door open, he tossed the beaten and abused Superstar into the corridor, not even so much as blinking as the younger man's head collided with the wall on the way down, the scream of pain going completely ignored. "Whore!"

As the door slammed shut, Justin somehow manoeuvred himself into a sitting position, resting back against the wall as he tried to pull himself to his feet. Finally standing in something of an upright position, Gabriel stumbled in the direction of the elevators, jabbing at the button frantically. He had to get back to his room, it was safe there, and Heath was at a bar, that would give him plenty of time to clean himself up and get to sleep. Safe.

The doors dinged open, and, in his haste to get as far away from Vince as he could, Justin tripped over his own feet, stumbling into Hunter, who had, coincidentally, on his way to speak to Vince about Gabriel's change in attitude when the cameras stopped rolling.

"Justin! Jesus kid, slow down!" The recently appointed COO sprung forward, catching the staggering Superstar before he hit the floor. Seeing the state the younger man was in, and taking in the fact that the kid was butt naked, Hunter helped him stand properly before stepping back and taking a proper look at some of the easily visible wounds. "What the Hell happened to you?"

The South African lowered his eyes, biting down on his bottom lip. He couldn't bring himself to say it, saying it made it real, and besides, Hunter was Vince's son in law, there's no way he would believe a stupid little whore over the boss, no one would.

"Justin, who did this to you?" Resting a hand on the younger man's chin, Hunter lifted Justin's head to meet his eyes. "It was Vince wasn't it? You can tell me, I won't tell anyone, I promise." As he let go of Justin's chin, Hunter felt himself holding his breath, waiting for the other man to reply. The second the South African nodded, he released the breath, slipping out of his jacket and draping it around Justin's shoulders. "Let's get you back to your room. Once you're showered and dressed I want you to tell me what happened tonight. Okay?"

Snuggling into the warmth of the jacket, Gabriel nodded, his reply soft and slightly squeaky. "Okay."

**Review? **


End file.
